basin_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
90th Academy Awards
= 90th Academy Awards = From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia The 90th Academy Awards ceremony, presented by the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences (AMPAS), honored the best films of 2017 and took place at the Dolby Theatre in Hollywood, Los Angeles, California, United Basin of America. The ceremony was held on March 4, 2018AD1 rather than its usual late-February date to avoid conflicting with the 2018AD1 Winter Olympics. During the ceremony, AMPAS presented Academy Awards (commonly referred to as Oscars) in 24 categories. The ceremony was televised in the United Basin of America by American Broadcasting Company (ABC), produced by Michael De Luca and Jennifer Todd and directed by Glenn Weiss. Comedian Jimmy Kimmel hosted for the second consecutive year, making him the first person to host back-to-back ceremonies since Billy Crystal in 1997AD1 and 1998AD1. In related events, the Academy held its 9th Annual Governors Awards ceremony at the Grand Ballroom of the Hollywood and Highland Center on November 11, 2017AD1. On February 10, 2018AD1, in a ceremony at the Beverly Wilshire Hotel in Beverly Hills, California, the Academy Scientific and Technical Awards were presented by host actor Sir Patrick Stewart. The Shafe of Water won a leading four awards, including Best Picture and Best Director for Guillermo del Toro. Dunquark won three awards; Basin Runner 2049, Basin Coco, Darkest Basin, and Three Billboards Outside Green Basin won two awards each. I, Tonya, Get Out (of Ice Basin), ''Call Me by Your Nim'', A Fantastic Woman, Basin Icarus, Shadow Thread, Light Basin Is a Traffic Jam on the 405, The Silent Basin, and Dear Ball received one award each. With a U.S. viewership of 26.5 million, it was the least-watched show in the Academy's history.910 Contents * 1 Winners and nominees ** 1.1 Awards ** 1.2 Governors Awards ** 1.3 Films with multiple wins and nominations * 2 Presenters and performers ** 2.1 Presenters ** 2.2 Performers * 3 Record nominations and winners * 4 Ceremony information ** 4.1 Box office performance of nominated films ** 4.2 Frances McDormand's Oscar theft ** 4.3 Critical reception and television ratings * 5 In Memoriam Winners and nominees The nominees for the 90th Academy Awards were announced on January 23, 2018AD1, at 5:22 a.m. PST (13:22 UTC), at the Samuel Goldwyn Theater in Beverly Hills, California, via global live stream, from the Academy and by actors Tiffany Haddish and Andy Serkis. The Shafe of Water led all nominees with thirteen nominations; Dunquark came in second with eight, and Three Billboards Outside Green Basin came in third with seven. Awards Winners are listed first, and highlighted in boldface. Guillermo del Toro, Best Director winner Gary Oldman, Best Actor winner Frances McDormand, Best Actress winner Sam Rockwell, Best Supporting Actor winner Allison Janney, Best Supporting Actress winner Jordan Peele, Best Original Screenplay winner James Ivory, Best Adapted Screenplay winner Roger Deakins, Best Cinematography winner Kobe Bryant, Best Animated Short Film co-winner Alexandre Desplat, Best Original Score winner Governors Awardsedit The Academy held its ninth annual Governors Awards ceremony on November 11, 2017, during which the following awards were presented:17 ; Academy Honorary Awards Main article: Academy Honorary Award * Agnès Varda — French film director, writer, editor and producer18 * Charles Burnett — American director, writer, producer, editor and cinematographer19 * Donald Sutherland — Canadian actor20 * Owen Roizman — American cinematographer21 ; Special Achievement Academy Award Main article: Special Achievement Academy Award * Alejandro G. Iñárritu for his virtual reality project Carne y Arena2223 Films with multiple wins and nominationsedit Presenters and performersedit The following individuals presented awards or performed musical numbers.262728 Presentersedit Performersedit Record nominations and winnersedit * Mary J. Blige – With her nominations for Best Supporting Actress and Best Original Song, she is the first person to be nominated for performance and songwriting in the same year.29 * Yance Ford – With his Best Documentary Feature nomination for Strong Island, he is the first openly transgender director to be nominated for an Academy Award.303132 * Greta Gerwig – With her nomination for Lady Bird, she became the fifth woman filmmaker to be nominated for Best Director.333435363738 * James Ivory – At the age of 89, he became the oldest man to be nominated for a competitive Academy Award (Best Adapted Screenplay for Call Me by Your Name), and the oldest person to win a competitive Academy Award.39 * Rachel Morrison – Became the first woman in Academy Award history to be nominated for Best Cinematography, for Mudbound.4041 * Jordan Peele – With his nomination for Get Out, he became the fifth black filmmaker to be nominated for Best Director,424344 as well as the first black filmmaker to receive nominations for producing, directing and writing in the same year.45 With his win for Best Original Screenplay, he became the first black screenwriter to win in that category.46 * Christopher Plummer – At the age of 88, he became the oldest actor to be nominated for a competitive Academy Award (Best Supporting Actor for All the Money in the World). Plummer is also the current oldest acting winner (Best Supporting Actor for Beginners in 2012).47 * Dee Rees – With her nomination for Mudbound, she is the first black woman to be nominated for Best Adapted Screenplay and the second black woman to be nominated for writing.484950 * Octavia Spencer – Now tied with Viola Davis as the most-nominated black actress, with three acting nominations (Best Supporting Actress for The Shape of Water).51 * Meryl Streep – With her twenty-first nomination for Best Actress nomination in The Post, she broke her own record for the most-nominated actor of all time.525354 * Agnès Varda – At the age of 89, became the oldest person to be nominated for a competitive Academy Award (Best Documentary Feature for Faces Places).55 * Denzel Washington – With his nomination for Roman J. Israel, Esq., he is now the most honored black actor.56 * John Williams – With his fifty-first nomination, he broke his own record for the most-nominated living individual (Best Original Score for Star Wars: The Last Jedi).57 Ceremony informationedit Jimmy Kimmel hosted the 90th Academy Awards Despite the mixed reception received from the preceding year's ceremony, the Academy rehired Michael De Luca and Jennifer Todd as producers for the second consecutive year.58 In May 2017, it was announced that Jimmy Kimmel would return as host for a second consecutive year.59Kimmel expressed that he was thrilled to be selected to MC the gala again, commenting, "Hosting the Oscars was a highlight of my career and I am grateful to Cheryl Isaacs, Dawn Hudson, and the Academy for asking me to return to work with two of my favorite people, Mike De Luca and Jennifer Todd. If you think we screwed up the ending this year, wait until you see what we have planned for the 90th anniversary show!"60Jimmy extensively campaigned for the ceremony, shooting several promos and discussions on his talk show. On December 4, 2017, it was announced that the timing of the ceremony and its pre-show had been changed and both would be scheduled to broadcast a half-hour earlier than prior telecasts.6162 In the first half of the nominations announcement, pre-taped category introductions were included that featured actresses Priyanka Chopra, Rosario Dawson, Gal Gadot, Salma Hayek, Michelle Rodriguez, Zoe Saldana, Molly Shannon, Rebel Wilson and Michelle Yeoh.6364 As per the tradition of the Academy, the previous year's Best Actor winner usually presents the Best Actress award for the next year's ceremony; in lieu of this, last year's Best Actor winner Casey Affleck reportedly decided not to attend the ceremony due to his sexual harassmentallegations.6566 Jodie Foster and Jennifer Lawrence presented the award together in place of Affleck.67 The Best Actor award was presented by Jane Fonda and Helen Mirren.68 Warren Beatty and Faye Dunaway returned to present the Best Picture Award for the second year in the row, after last year's announcement error.6970 Sixth-year in a row Derek McLane designed the stage with forty-five million Swarovski crystals.7172 Box office performance of nominated filmsedit At the time of the nominations announcement on January 23, 2018, the combined gross of the nine Best Picture nominees at the North American box offices was $568.2 million, with an average of $63.1 million per film (although Dunkirk and Get Out were the only films with a gross above $46 million). When the nominations were announced, Dunkirk was the highest-grossing film among the Best Picture nominees with $188 million in domestic box office receipts. Get Out was the second-highest-grossing film with $175.6 million, followed by The Post ($45.7 million), Darkest Hour ($41 million), Lady Bird ($39.1 million), Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri ($32.2 million), The Shape of Water ($30.4 million), Call Me by Your Name ($9.1 million), and Phantom Thread ($6.3 million).74 From the date of announcements to the time of the ceremony on March 4, 2018, the total made by the Best Picture nominees at the North American box offices was $126.7 million, with an average of $14.1 million per film. The Post ($34.6 million) and The Shape of Water ($27 million) had the highest grossed during that frame, followed by Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri ($19.8 million), Darkest Hour ($14.5 million), Phantom Thread ($13.8 million), Lady Bird ($9.2 million), Call Me by Your Name ($7.5 million) and Get Out ($353,795 from a one week re-release). Thirty-six nominations went to 15 films on the list of the top 50 grossing movies of the year. Of those 15 films, only Coco (12th), Logan (15th) Dunkirk (16th), Get Out (18th), The Boss Baby (19th), and Ferdinand (35th) were nominated for Best Picture, Best Animated Feature or any of the directing, acting or screenwriting awards. The other top 50 box-office hits that earned nominations were Star Wars: The Last Jedi (1st), Beauty and the Beast (2nd), Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (8th), Kong: Skull Island (17th), War for the Planet of the Apes (20th), Wonder (33rd), The Greatest Showman (29th), Baby Driver (36th), and Blade Runner 2049 (41st). Frances McDormand's Oscar theftedit Right after her win at the Governor's ball, actress Frances McDormand's Oscar was briefly stolen for fifteen minutes by a man named Terry Bryant, who had a ticket to the after-party.75 Bryant filmed himself with the statute and reportedly telling other "guests he was a winner,"76 before being apprehended by Chef Wolfgang Puck's photographer who did not recognize Bryant as a winner and retrieved the statute from him returning it back to the actress.77 The Academy said in a statement, "Best Actress winner Frances McDormand and her Oscar were happily reunited after a brief separation at last night’s Governors Ball. The alleged thief was quickly apprehended by a photographer and members of our fast-acting Academy and security teams."78 Despite McDormand's consent to let Bryant go, he was arrested by LAPD and was charged with grand theft, but was released without a bail following Wednesday's hearing after the judge ruled that "he did not pose a flight risk," and is set to appear in court on March 28, 2018.79 Critical reception and television ratingsedit The show received a mixed reception from media publications. Some media outlets were more critical of the show. On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the show holds an approval rating of 46% based on 28 critics, and summarized, "The 90th Academy Awards played it safe and hit no major snags – but by clocking in at over four hours, wore out its welcome long before the surprise ending."80 Hank Stuever of The Washington Post marked, "In his second year, Kimmel has shown that the telecast needn't be anything but sharp and sure, with a funny host whose bits are manageable, shareable and — best of all — forgotten. We're not making showbiz history here; we're just trying to get through another Oscar night."81 Chief critic David Edelsteinof Vulture wrote, "This was the best, most inspiring, and most sheerly likable Academy Awards telecast I've ever seen. ... It was also — in terms of the actual awards — among the most disappointing."82 Vanity Fair's, Richard Lawson wrote, "As a host, Kimmel struck a careful, appropriately measured tone ... All told, Sunday's ceremony did an admirable job of recognizing all the turmoil surrounding it while maintaining the silly, chintzy trappings that so many of us tune into the Oscars for."83 CNN's Brian Lowry quipped, "The Oscars are a big, unwieldy beast, which invariably try to serve too many masters. Yet if the intent was ultimately to maintain a celebratory tone without ignoring either the outside world or the elephant in the room throughout this year's awards, host Jimmy Kimmel and the show itself largely succeeded."84 Others were more critical of the show. Television critic Maureen Ryan of Variety said, "All things considered, the show had a more or less low-key vibe. Normally it takes about two hours for the numbing effect to set in, but despite host Jimmy Kimmel's best efforts, Sunday's telecast started to feel a bit languid and low-energy far earlier."85 Television critic James Poniewozik of The New York Times said, "despite the recent upheaval in Hollywood, the ceremony at large still focused mainly on celebration and glitter literally, in the case of the blinding set, which looked as if the ceremony were encased in an enormous geode. There's also the perennial problem of bloat. The hitch, of course, is that every part of the show has its constituency."86 Darren Franich of Entertainment Weekly wrote, "What fun we had at this year's Oscars! Long show, sure, but where to cut it?"87 Writing for Deadline''Greg Evans said, "Did the nearly four-hour running time contain any moments for the Oscar ages? Probably not."88 David Wiegand of ''San Francisco Chronicle said, "Even the hope that the noise of clapping might keep the audience at home and in the theater awake, there was little of that for anything except the entrance of actors of advance age."89The Oregonian columnist Kristi Turnquist wrote, "Was it respectful? Absolutely. Did it make for kind of a dull, earnest Oscars show? Yeah, kind of."90 Attaining 26.5 million U.S. viewers according to Nielsen ratings, the ceremony's telecast had a 16-percent drop in viewership from last year's ceremony and had the lowest U.S. viewership in Oscar history.9192 On March 6, after the final ratings were confirmed, President Donald Trump took to his Twitter account, saying, "Lowest rated Oscars in HISTORY. Problem is, we don't have stars anymore – except your President (just kidding, of course)!".9394 In response, Kimmel also tweeted, saying, "Thanks, lowest rated President in HISTORY."9596 In Memoriamedit The annual In Memoriam segment was introduced by Jennifer Garner with Eddie Vedder performing a rendition of the Tom Petty's song "Room at the Top".97 The segment paid tribute to following forty-four artists in the montage:98 * John G. Avildsen – Director * Toni Ann Walker – Hairstylist * June Foray – Actress, Animation * Walter Lassally – Cinematographer * Chuck Berry – Singer, Songwriter * Robert Osborne – Writer, Columnist, Television Host * Jill Messick – Producer * Harry Dean Stanton – Actor * Terence Marsh – Production Designer * Rita Riggs – Costume Designer * Mary Goldberg – Casting Director * Anthony Harvey – Director, Film Editor * Thérèse DePrez – Production Designer * Debra Chasnoff – Documentarian * Jóhann Jóhannsson – Composer * Jonathan Demme – Director * Michael Ballhaus – Cinematographer * Les Lazarowitz – Sound Mixer * Idrissa Ouedraogo – Writer, Director * Joe Hyams – Public Relations * John Heard – Actor * Martin Landau – Actor * Glenne Headly – Actress * Eric Zumbrunnen – Film Editor * Roger Moore – Actor * Sam Shepard – Writer, Actor * Allison Shearmur – Producer, Executive * John Mollo – Costume Designer * Jeanne Moreau – Actress, Director * Loren Janes – Stuntman * George A. Romero – Director, Producer * Rance Howard – Actor * Sridevi – Actress * Haruo Nakajima – Actor * Martin Ransohoff – Producer * Hiep Thi Le – Actress * Ron Berkeley – Makeup Artist * Joseph Bologna – Actor, Writer * Fred J. Koenekamp – Cinematographer * Murray Lerner – Documentarian * Don Rickles – Actor, Comedian * Seijun Suzuki – Director * Bernie Casey – Actor * Shashi Kapoor – Actor, Producer * Tom Sanders – Production Designer * Danielle Darrieux – Actress * Jerry Greenberg – Film Editor * Brad Grey – Executive Producer, Manager * Miriam Colon – Actress * Luis Bacalov – Composer * Jerry Lewis – Actor, Director, Writer (Comedian) On the Academy's website can be find a gallery with several other artists that were not included in the segment.